Tickets For Freedom
by Miinalee
Summary: Perang Dunia antar Korea pecah. Tujuh tahun berlalu, dunia menjadi saksi perang dingin antara kedua negara ini. Namun jauh di perbatasan dua negara yang berselisih, dua kelompok terus berjuang untuk hidup, untuk membela negaranya, untuk membunuh… demi kedamaian yang dijanjikan. / WARNING: Violence, NC, Character(s) Death, YAOI! / WonTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, YeWook, HanChul.


**TICKET FOR FREEDOM**

**Genre: Action/Sci-fi**

**Rate: M for violence**

**Pairing: KyuMin, WonTeuk, YeWook, EunHae, HanChul**

**Warning: Yaoi! Boys Love**

**Disclaimer: Everything belong to Dndthecat and Miinalee except the casts**

* * *

**o**

**oOoOoOo**

**DNDTHECAT & MIINALEE**

**o**

* * *

**Di tahun 2013 perselisihan antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan semakin meruncing. Mempersiapkan keadaan perang di tahun-tahun selanjutnya, kedua negara ini membentuk pertahanan khusus di daerah-daerah perbatasan. Tujuh tahun berlalu, dunia menjadi saksi perang dingin antara kedua negara ini. Pembunuhan massal, nuklir, senjata biologi…**

**Korban berjatuhan, kedua belah pihak mengalami kerusakan yang sama besarnya. Korea Selatan yang sempat dipandang sebagai negara impian, berubah menjadi negara berhujan darah. Korea Utara… semakin gencar mempropagandakan ideologinya. **

**Perang Dunia Ketiga pecah. Negara-negara adikuasa ikut melibatkan diri. Namun jauh di perbatasan dua negara yang berselisih, dua kelompok terus berjuang untuk hidup, untuk membela negaranya, untuk membunuh… demi kedamaian yang dijanjikan.**

* * *

**Superior Intelligence Squadron**

**(South Korea – Daeseong-dong) : Choi Siwon, Shin Donghee, Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun**

Cukup akrab satu sama lain meski sering kali berselisih paham. Kelimanya direkrut oleh Militer Korea Selatan dua tahun yang lalu dan dibentuk menjadi satu tim dengan Siwon sebagai pemimpinnya. Anggota tim sering meremehkan Siwon terlalu berhati lembut sehingga sering dianggap menyusahkan tim.

o

**Name: Choi Siwon**

**Age ** : 28

**Title ** : Tim Leader

**Personality ** : Humble, suka mengalah kepada anggota tim, rasa penasaran sekaligus empati tinggi, cepat merasa kasihan dan tidak suka membunuh.

**Specialty ** : Siwon adalah mantan anggota militer biasa yang direkrut karena kerja kerasnya. Meskipun kemampuan militernya termasuk yang terbaik, dia tidak dipilih untuk menduduki jabatan karena hatinya terlalu lemah untuk bekerja di arena pertumpahan darah.

**Remark ** : Karena sikapnya yang terkesan tidak tegas, anggota tim seringkali tidak hormat kepadanya. Niatnya masuk ke South Soldier adalah tulus untuk membela bangsa (?)

o

**Name: Shin Donghee**

**Age** : 28

**Title ** : Strategy Planner, Transporter

**Personality** : Pengamat, tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang bertele-tele

**Specialty ** : Shin Dong memiliki beribu ide gila dan sangat memahami logika kecenderungan manusia sehingga ia mampu mencari solusi dan cara untuk menyiasati berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dalam peperangan

**Remark ** : Lincah meskipun bertumbuh gemuk, akrab dengan Donghae dan Ryeowook. Dia sering mengacuhkan Siwon karena menganggap Siwon sebagai beban yang membahayakan tim. Transporter dengan memanfaatkan badannya yang besar, sehingga tak ada yang mengira dia adalah agen militer. Setiap selesai misi, Shindong lah yang menjemput teman-temannya. Penghabis dana terbesar di South Soldier karen Shindong mengaku ia tidak bisa berpikir kalau belum makan. Shindong adalah mantan editor di perusahaan penerbitan dan sering membaca berbagai novel action.

o

**Name: Lee Donghae**

**Age ** : 27

**Title ** : Gunner

**Personality ** : Menyukai tantangan, cuek, dan terlalu percaya diri pada kemampuannya

**Specialty ** : merusak barang (?), merayu orang (tidak peduli wanita atau pria)…

**Remark ** : Donghae adalah gunner terboros sepanjang masa Tim South (lebay). Dia tidak memiliki senjata kesayangan karena biasanya senjata apapun akan langsung rusak jika dipakai olehnya. Dia menganggap Shindong dan Ryeowook (karena Wookie koki di tim mereka) sebagai sahabatnya. Sering menantang Kyuhyun untuk bertaruh pada permainan yang tidak penting meskipun mereka tidak akrab. Bertingkah seolah benci kepada Siwon. Mantan ketua geng di Seoul (?)

o

**Name: Kim Ryeowook**

**Age ** : 26

**Title ** : Snipper, Koki

**Personality** : Keibuan (?), manja dan cengeng

**Specialty ** : Eagle Eyes, daya pandangnya yang mampu menatap fokus hingga dua puluh meter.

**Remark ** : Ryeowook yang jago masak mengurus anggota tim seperti anak-anaknya sendiri, meskipun sebenarnya dialah yang paling bersifat kekanakan dan manja di antara mereka. Dia sebal kepada Kyuhyun yang suka mengganggunya dan sering mengurangi jatah makan Kyuhyun sebagai hukuman. Bersifat netral kepada Siwon.

o

**Name: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Name ** : Cho Kyuhyun

**Age ** : 25

**Title ** : Hacker, system administrator, pilot

**Personality** : Loner, jahil

**Specialty ** : Jenius, ahli terknologi, teknisi

**Remark ** : Maknae, jarang berkumpul dengan anggota timnya tetapi tidak memiliki hubungan buruk. Suka menyendiri dengan komputernya dan mengganggu Ryeowook yang cengeng. Menyukai permainan yang menantang. Tidak pandai bela diri dan tidak bisa berenang tapi grip powernya mencapai 97 Kg. Kyuhyun dulu adalah NEET yang bertahan hidup dengan membobol kartu kredit orang.

o

* * *

o

**North Team**  
**(Kaesong-North Korea): Kim Heechul, Leeteuk, Lee Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Yesung**

Tim dibentuk dari anak-anak yang dilatih selama bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh –kecuali Heechul dan Leeteuk. Ditekan untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan perasaan. Tidak banyak bicara kepada sesama anggota timnya. Menjalankan perintah apapun resikonya, tidak takut mati. Dan karena anak-anak ini dibesarkan untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh, pastinya tidak bersosialisasi dan masih virgin. Mahahahahaha!

o

**Name: Kim Heechul**

**Age ** : 30

**Title ** : Transporter, Spy, Hacker

**Personality ** : Paling licik dan pandai bersilat lidah. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kim Heechul. Cuek, seenaknya, tidak pernah membuka diri.

**Specialty ** : Acting, crossdressing, lying, driving

**Remark ** : Paling dekat dengan orang-orang pemerintah dan North Soldier sehingga trainee sirik sering menjuluki Heechul sebagai penjilat dan _whore_. Heechul pengemudi paling gila yang ada di tim North. Bakatnya melebihi Shindong. Sebagai transporter dan spy agen, dia jago menyamar dan acting. Heechul yang paling cerewet di tim 'mati' itu. Teman lama Leeteuk, tapi dia tidak suka melihat perubahan Leeteuk. Semasa trainee, Heechul pernah nyaris diperkosa oleh atasannya sendiri.

o

**Name: Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk**

**Age ** : 30

**Title ** : Leader

**Personality ** : Meskipun tidak di training, Leeteuk berhasil menjadi pembunuh professional seperti teman-teman timnya, dari luar mereka nggak ada bedanya—sama-sama diam kayak robot. Dulunya dia selalu ceria dan tersenyum.

**Specialty ** : Critical-Hit attacks, Medical Skill

**Remark ** : Leeteuk dulunya bekerja sebagai dokter di RS militer Korea Utara, dijuluki angel without wings. Kangin –kekasih Leeteuk— adalah mantan anggota militer Korea Utara yang tewas dibunuh Korea Selatan. Leeteuk yang mendendam, berubah 180 derajat dan mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi bagian militer sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia naik posisi dengan cepat karena meskipun tidak begitu powerful, dia cerdas dan serangannya selalu efektif dan membunuh lawan dengan cepat (secara dokter kan, dia tau titik2 vital manusia).

o

**Name: Kim Jongwoon/Yesung**

**Age ** : 28

**Title ** : Swordman

**Personality ** : Cold, calm, silent.

**Specialty ** : Sword art, pertarungan jarak dekat.

**Remark ** : Pemain pedang terhebat Korea Utara selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Selalu dikirim sebagai pembunuh solo 'belakang'. Selama trainee, Yesung selalu dilatih untuk meningkatkan kecepatan gerak tangannya. Bahkan beberapa latihan yang ia dapatkan menggunakan peluru sungguhan. Di bahu dan lengannya terdapat banyak sisa luka tembakan semasa latihan. Senjata yang selalu dibawanya diberi nama Wolverine, karena seperti kuku Wolverine, pedang itu terbuat dari adamantium.

o

**Name: Lee Sungmin**

**Age ** : 27

**Title ** : Pioneer

**Personality ** : Cold, calm, silent.

**Specialty ** : Martial Arts and Empty-Hands Killing

**Remark ** : Lahir di tengah tanah perbatasan negara Korea. Sejak kecil terlatih untuk hidup di medan keras. Saat usianya 7 tahun, Perwakilan Militer 'memungutnya' dan melatihnya untuk dijadikan senjata perang. Seluruh keluarganya tewas saat Sungmin berusia 7 tahun. Tidak memiliki kenangan apapun tentang masa lalunya.

o

**Name: Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk**

**Age ** : 27

**Title ** : Anchovy

**Personality** : Cold, tempramen, silent.

**Specialty ** : Agility paling tinggi – paling lincah

**Remark ** : Satu-satunya anggota kelompok –trainee— yang memiliki sedikit ingatan tentang masa lalunya. Tapi tak ubahnya seperti member yang lain, Eunhyuk selalu bersikap dingin dan jarang bicara. Sifat tempramennya ada karena kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit. Lahir di tengah keluarga kaya. Ayahnya seorang jendral. Namun karena ibunya hanya pelayan dan ia lahir sebagai anak haram, Eunhyuk 'dibuang' untuk dijadikan trainee militer.

* * *

o

oOoOoOo

o

* * *

Our second collaboration fics, please check Dndthecat profile for the first chapter and my blog for the complete profiles with photos. Thankyou.


End file.
